White Guardian
by Varghjartat
Summary: TFP/Okami AU: The world has changed. I sense the dreadful absence of the Gods. I sense the lurking demonic forces. But everything changed when I encounter alien titans from another world and I fall reluctantly into their endless war. A new path lays ahead of me. As ancient and new foes arise, I stand up and fight with the Autobots. Warning for violence, blood, bad language


**Okami/Transformers: Prime AU**

 **White Guardian is my third attempt for an Okami/Transformers: Prime crossover story. But after finding out that Okami will remake in PS4, I cannot hold the urge back anymore but decided to give me a new chance to write my long missing crossover AU.**

 **Updates will be irregular and quite unpredictable so expect some delays in between updates. Okami belongs to Capcom, TFP Hasbro**

 **Triggers: violence, blood**

 **EDIT: I have rewritten this chapter for it was a lame start with several flaws that caused to get things wrongly, and after harsh but highly valuable criticism I received, I know precisely what I need to do.**

* * *

 **The White Wolf**

* * *

The early autumn morning sunlight increased its brightness, spreading out its glorious shield on the horizon as the sun arose from rebirth after its travel through the eternal darkness of night. The cold air fled hastily away from the morning heat. A weak wind blew briefly over the rocky sand Nevada landscape where the enormous plateaus showed the dominance.

In the small town of Jasper, people began their morning routines. But on this particular morning things were about to change. Away from the unaware resident humans, a white wolf wandered on the streets. Many did not pay a notice on it. Some did see it, only to ignore it because they did not have time to consider other things. Some did wonder if it was just a stray dog that strayed around in Jasper without its owner or not.

 _It smells strange here,_ it thought, listening on the new sounds in this strange town.

Everything was new. The smells, the sounds, the buildings. Everywhere the wolf went, it faced new things. The wolf inspected on every corner before walking across the street road. It was a clever shadow that humans wouldn't detect.

It knew dangers lurked everywhere. Not the usual enemies it used to face before in ancient times but new, unusually strange-looking things that were manmade ones. Also, the humans here weren't the same people it knew. The white wolf observed everywhere, studying in caution as it knew by experience that strange people meant unfamiliar culture and different morals.

Then it stopped when it sensed the heat. It streaked up the wolf's purely snow-white coat so it cooked within its skin. It started to pant, trying to cool down because the wolf, like all canines, couldn't sweat. It felt an urge to find shade and hide away from the rising sun. Despite it was early, the wolf didn't approve the heat. After all, the fur was too densely thick. It was meant as protection against cold, not releasing the heat out from the body.

Luckily to tell, the wolf discovered a slim tree standing next to a big, red-brown brick building. The wolf sensed it.

 _I can stay here under this shade,_ it thought relieved. _The heat is worse than I thought._

The wolf found a small corner and lied down on its belly. The grass felt fresh but dry at same time. A sigh came out from its nose. It inhaled a deep breath and shrugged as it slumbered into sleep. But the slumber turned to a short lasted one. While sleeping in its deepest sleep, its ears deceived the wolf from hearing the incoming steps and voices that belonged to young teenagers.

"Hey, what's that thing?" one male voice spoke first.

"Vince, check this out!" another male voice followed fast.

"What is that for dog?" a third male voice joined.

"Looks like it's dead," the first one stated. "Nope, it's breathing."

"What the heck are you waiting then?" a fourth male with an aggressive voice ordered. "Touch it to see if it's dead or not."

"Eh…" the other male voices hesitated. Steps approached closer and closer toward the white shadow.

"Hey, what are you doing now, Vince?" suddenly a fifth male voice shouted out.

"It's not your business, Jack. It's nothing for you to see," the aggressive voice, the one called Vince, replied.

"What the – is that a dog? Leave it alone, Vince," the fifth male voice, which was called as Jack, came closer. "The dog is sleeping."

"Hey, we're just gonna to see it if it's dead or not," Vince snarled more. "Do it now!"

"All right," one male voice hesitated more, yet it approached closer toward the shadow.

But then, as it happened, the wolf woke up in a split second. In lightning speed, it launched up on its legs and attacked the first male teenaged boy. Its teeth tore skin apart. Blood splattered out. The boy fell backward, screaming in agony and panic. The other teenaged boys watched in horror, including the tall, red-haired and flecked faced boy who was the owner of the aggressive voice. As its golden eyes met his terrified gaze, the white wolf snarled up its lips so the teeth shone bloody.

 _Don't you dare to attack me, boy,_ the wolf warned mentally, though it wished that it could transfer its warning to the boy's head telepathically. _You disturbed my sleep, thus you will get bitten._

The boy opened his mouth but before words could be heard, the wolf barked and charged straight at his arm which got thrown up to protect his face from the jaws. The jaws bit through the arm's skin. The flecked teenaged boy screamed loudly in distress whereas he commanded his mates to attack. But they didn't come to the rescue. Instead they retreated like a pack of dogs with tails between their legs.

The wolf unleashed its jaws from the damaged and bleeding arm, then it attacked on the boy's hand where his fingers and hand bones got badly damaged by the bite force. It ended quick when the wolf stared right through the scared boy's green eyes. Its yellow eyes thundered deadly daggers. Saliva and blood drooled down, dripping slimy.

"Hey, you there, dog!" the fifth male voice yelled which brought the white shadow's attention. Ahead stood the slender male teenager whose blue eyes, raven-black hair, gray-white shirt and blue jeans told the white shadow enough about a young boy growing up into an adult. It must be the boy named Jack.

 _Who are you, boy,_ it questioned mentally.

At first, the slender boy stood still in pressure as if he didn't know what to do next. It did not take long before the white wolf decided to leave instantly. But instead turning around, it ran toward the young man and leaped up in the air, high above the boy's own height and landed behind his back.

Then it ran straight ahead, galloping as fast as possible away from all eyes from every witness who spotted it and witnessed the attack. It ran across the street road and turned around a corner where it managed to find another shortcut to the nearest escape out from the town.

 _It's too risky for me to be here,_ it thought, feeling regretful. _I cannot be here with all these people around here. I have to find a safer place away from the humans._

* * *

The large, red sun was traveling over the sky as it was going to the horizon. It was only afternoon but it felt like the evening was coming sooner than expected. The desert landscape was empty. The enormous plateaus cast their dominating shadows over the landscape. I walked through a small forest. The heat was outstandingly hot. I panted fast, trying to cool myself down while I searched after the closest shade so I can rest until the night's cold air will arrive.

I was a wolf but I was not an ordinary one to tell. I had crimson markings on my body. I bore a weapon that flamed in divine flames over my spine. My weapon was a rusty green reflector whose markings circled round its middle. Fur expanded on my shoulders and all four paws, shaping similar to calligraphy brushes, and my tail was shaped like a calligraphic brush with an ink-black tip.

My name was Okami Amaterasu. I was once known as the Sun Goddess by the humans many centuries ago. Now I was nothing. I still had my true form and my divine instrument, but the humans cannot see me. I looked nothing else but a snow-white wolf for the humans whose eyes had forgotten the Celestial Gods a long time ago, therefore I had weakened greatly since centuries. The world had changed so much that I hadn't been fast to adapt the changes even if I left the Celestial Plains and returned back on the world of mortals.

I studied the environment. I had never been here before. I had very limited experiences about deserts. I disliked the heat pretty much already so it drove me crazy and dizzy. The scents were new. They confused me in many distractions that made me dizzy, which it worsened together with the desert heat.

Just then, my ears detected a noise. A rumbling noise came from far distance. I recognized the noise. It must be an engine from one of those manmade vehicles. It roared furiously like it was driving in high speed.

"Who in the world would someone drive that fast _,_ "I said, disturbed over the noise. "Someone could get injured. What a recklessness…"

I remembered those times when I used to chase very fast human men that ran far faster than any ordinary human would do, and caught them up within a heartbeat. But nowadays I stood no chance to catch up the fast-driving man-made vehicles. I knew that basically. When humans wanted to go fast and cozy, they engineered it. The world had changed so much that I barely recognized the differences of nature and the increasing modern world.

Yet, something told me to investigate the source of the noise.

I decided to follow after the vehicle noise that roared like a tiger. I followed after the source, relying my ears and nose. I was careful whereas tracking after the noise. I knew how important it was to remain cautious and wary. Just then, I arrived on a road where no signs of activity were seen. It was all clear. Yet, it didn't mean it was entirely secure. I took precautions, turning my observed gaze left and right with concentrated eyes and ears. I looked down on the asphalt where I found long, black wheel-mark scars over the road.

"Some naughty human must've drove fast here lately,"I sighed disappointed. "Either a careless daredevil or a desperate person."

But then, all suddenly, I sensed something. The ominous feeling of danger. I snarled up my lips, my white fur raised up across my spine. I caught a scent that was easily recognizable.

 _Demons!_

Yes, that was right. Within a heartbeat, I saw purple smoke waving in tornados, revealing imp demons whose faces were hidden behind painted paper masks. Those demons circled around me. I fixed my golden eyes on the first imp and charged right at it with a launch. I barked viciously.

The battle had begun.

The foes were a small team of imps, led by a black imp who four glowing skulls swung around its body, ready to shoot lasers. Its teammates were three green imps, two red imps, one big yellow imp and one blue imp. The first ones to jump into the fight were the green red imps. Their favorized musical instruments were not used only to create music; they were also the demons' weapons to cause harm and insult for any unfortunate soul they'd find.

I swung my reflector as I winged into a dance of swinging and swaying. My weapon hit the first imp violently. It was easily defeated after four hits. Then I turned my focus on the next green imp that slapped on its butt cheeks, taunting me.

But just then, I used Celestial Brush to use one of my most usable techniques. The power slash was like the swift cut of a blade that slashed two halves of it, though it wasn't enough to execute it. I swayed my reflector to the imp three times before it was finally executed with a loud, anguishing scream. It collapsed on its back, transforming into flowers.

The third green imp joined up with the two red imps that were cautious, yet ready to strike at any heartbeat. One of them held its shamisen as it readied to throw it like a boomerang toward me. But I was quicker to respond as I jumped right at the red imp, swinging my weapon to it. As always, the red imp used its shamisen as a shield, which made it easily exposed for my Celestial Brush. I painted a straight inked line on it.

The power slash destroyed the red imp's shamisen like it was made of mere, rotten wood. A panicked squeal came from it along its teammates that charged at me. The green imp inhaled a deep breath, then it blew its flute that stretched longer than its own length. I failed to pay attention when I felt a big hit on the side of my belly. It came from the green imp's flute. The two remaining imps laughed and teased, which they really shouldn't have done it.

I smirked a sly smile on my lips. My tail raised up, painting a circle with a small line on it; the technique of Bakugami's bombs. A single cherry bomb appeared atop them. The two imps freaked out as it landed between them and ruptured a big explosion. The final green imp perished instantly while the second imp flopped over and landed unconsciously on the ground.

Though, while I was busy swinging my reflector and hitting the red imps, my senses turned on high alert when the other imps joined in. The yellow imp dug underground whereas the two blue imps glided in the air. I focused on the blue imp firstly so I leaped up into the air, flopping forward with my reflector that hit it. The imp fell with its head first onto the ground. Just then, as I used my reflector to damage it more till it was close to perish, I didn't see the incoming yellow imp that dug closer toward me.

However, my ears caught the rumbling sounds just in right time when the yellow imp appeared behind me. I swung around, facing its face just as it drummed rapidly before it unleashed its shockwave through the ground with a single slam onto its drum. I managed to leap in time to escape the rumbling. However, as I landed on the ground, the yellow imp quickly vanished underground, starting its next attempt to find me.

But when it dug upward, I was hasty to respond. I jumped over it and landed behind its back. It got puzzled for one heartbeat while it looked after me. Within a heartbeat, I used my reflector right on its head, hitting it three times before I summoned another cherry bomb upon them. The explosion went quickly as it blasted the injured imps into nonexistence.

Now it was the blue imp left to defeat.

But just then, without warning, I received a hard kick from the right side of my chest. I was flown above the ground and smashed on a pine tree. I whined in pain. The pain struck through my body like a thunderstorm. Lying on the dry grass, I trembled while straining to rise up on my legs. The shadow of the black imp covered over me.

I snarled up my lips. But before I could take actions, the black imp fisted me. Then its four glowing skulls beamed their beams right onto me. One of them burned my hips, the other one on my right shoulder. I whined loudly in pain. However, it required more to defeat me than using beams from glowing skulls. I used the power slash to destroy the black imp's skulls. Two of them got destroyed spontaneously. Just then, the badly wounded blue imp joined in. It jumped in the air, its hand raised and slammed my chest that ripped a bleeding bruise.

Then the boss imp took its opportunity to kick me again, this time on my head. The kick was tough enough to make me fly over the ground once more. I collided on a big rock whose edges were almost sharp. I barked loudly as one sharp rocky edge penetrated my skin, rupturing it and opened new wounds that bled badly. It was then I realized how severe my situation was.

But nevertheless, despite how grim it looked, I refused to give up. I cast my eyes on the two imps that were approaching me closer when I summoned the holy wind of Kazegami, using my tail brush to paint a swirling mark. The strong wind made the two imps flying far back and landed on the road, their faces stuck through the asphalt.

Just then, as they pulled their heads off the ground, a loud honk from a truck's horn was heard. The black and blue imps weren't able to respond in time before they faced a fast driving truck that knocked them. The last thing they did was simply screaming in aguish before they burst into flowers. The truck was not taking its brakes to stop nor did it slow its fast speed.

I panted heavily. I shivered in pain, straining even to stand up whereas I struggled to bear the burning pain that struck everywhere inside me. My wounds bled from my head, either sides of my chest, my hips and legs. I felt dizzy all suddenly, feeling close to faint. I felt tempted to sleep and ease all of my wounds away. But if I did, I would not wake up again, thus the world will plumber into eternal darkness.

"That didn't go well," I exhaled weakly. "Has my strength become so weak that I can't even beat the easiest demons? Hold on a heartbeat… where did the demons come from?"

It was true. I hadn't seen any demons since I arrived in this strange country. It was until now that I had encountered some demons. I checked around me, looking if any threat lurked nearby. I spotted no signs of threat. Yet, I sensed how deeply ominous the atmosphere was.

"Something isn't right here," I said. I thought more while I recalled. "Wait… it's here. It's here in these lands that I was drawn into. The demonic energy… it's strong here."

In the last three years, I was driven by an intense sense of an unknown threat. I followed the instincts inside my heart. I searched everywhere of the source of the unknown threat. My journey took me all way here. Somewhere in the desert rested the threat, well-hidden in the shadows. Nevertheless, I couldn't think more before my injuries hurt me into worse. I whined painfully whereas I trembled onward the road's ditch where I moved my head left to right, making sure that no other vehicle was coming.

Although, just wobbling with hurting legs costed more strength and energy than I had left. I can't afford losing all of my strength. Yet, all my strength vanished in an instant second, therefore I collapsed. Lying on the hot road, I breathed heavily, yet slowly in exhaustion. My pain took a big toll for me, which it made me deeply exhausted. I closed my eyes and fell in a deep but hurtful slumber.

* * *

 **Early evening**

I had no idea how long my sleep lasted. I slept so deeply that I heard nothing that could easily startle me from my sleep. But the first thing that caught my senses was the sound of wheels, then a door that opened, followed by footsteps that walked toward me. Though, I was too exhausted to even lift my head up, so I opened my eyes barely to see who it was. I sensed a smooth hand caressing my head. It was a human hand.

"Poor thing… what happened to you?" a deep, baritone voice came from the person.

I whined a small whimper in response of the tender stroking before the pain returned burning inside me. I tried to look on the human but the pain was too grave. It made me unable to take a look. Another whine slipped from me.

"Easy, it's okay. I got you," the human cooed when he swept one hand under my hurting neck, the other one under my belly. Slowly and gently, he lifted me up and carried me to his vehicle. He was swift, still careful with his movements.

Once carried inside, he put me on the passenger seat. Although, my neck and head rested on his thighs. He switched the engine on that growled and roared. Then we rolled forward. I'd never been inside a vehicle before. It smelled strange. There were thousands of new scents I had not encountered before. Smells of leather, plastic and metal influenced my nose.

 _Wait a minute,_ suddenly I sensed something that wasn't right. _The human. He has no smell._

But I had no energy enough to even take a peek on him. I was too exhausted because of my anguishing condition. So, I fell asleep again, feeling the vibrations that seemed easing my pain.

* * *

 **An hour later**

I woke slightly up by the sound of the door opening out. I sensed the swift movements of the human who swept his arms around my chest, carried gently with care and then I felt how the human bore me all the way. Because I was too weak, I couldn't open my eyes to see what was going on or where we were. But my nose and ears helped me this time. The human's footsteps were noisy as they rushed in hurry. I whined painfully, which it slowed the person down a bit. Worse, I was feeling nauseous as well. My stomach burned, threatening to force me to puke up the little remains inside my stomach.

"It's okay. We're almost there," the man whispered. "Hang on there."

 _I don't know if long I can hold on, human,_ I thought. I felt that I was fading slowly away.

What happened next was dramatic and noisy. The first thing I heard was more doors slicing open. I recalled those doors as automatic sliding doors that would open in any approaching proximity of a human. Inside I heard many sounds; barking, meowing, tweeting and technical beeping sounds. My nose picked thousands of scents at once. Some horrified gasps from some humans were heard.

"Hey, I got an injured dog here!" the human called for help. Soon I heard more steps coming to us.

"Follow me," a woman's alerted voice told him. They continued their hurry. They rushed through doors that slammed behind us. Even if I was weak, I still gave some strength to open my eyes. All I saw was blurry, but still I could see the bright lights from the roof lamps. We then entered inside a room where a table stood. The smell of closed air was mixed with medicine and antibiotics. "Lie him on the table."

My nausea worsened already into the prink of harsh heartburn. I struggled to hold myself back against the urgent need for throwing up. The hasty walk became too much for me. Without warning, I jerked my head while I gurgled. Saliva gathered all over my lips.

"No, put him down on the floor," the woman ordered, her voice more alerted. "He's going to throw up."

As demanded, the man lied me down on the cold floor where I forced myself up on my paws, wobbling like a clumsy foal as I lurched up and down. The burning cramps forced my stomach to squeeze all up, pushing what was left inside me. Then I retched up the hot, nasty vomit that splashed onto the floor. I panted heavily. I was dizzy, feeling close to faint.

"Easy, easy, I got you," the woman, which turned out to be a veterinarian, supported me by holding my chest, preventing me from falling. She then stated to the man. "Where did you find the dog?"

"On a highroad in the desert," he answered, also helping to hold me up. "He was lying on the road. I don't know how he got there on first place, but I couldn't just leave him there."

 _I'm a female if you both mind,_ I grunted annoyed. I fixed my blurry eyes on the vet who hurried to grab a device, then she returned to me where she trailed the device over my back.

"No. He isn't microchipped," she sounded somber as if she had hoped to find the owner. "Neither has he a collar around his neck. Without them both… we can't do anything else but to put him sleep."

"What? But you can't do it," he rose his voice horrified to hear the words. "The dog might be injured but he can be adopted."

"Do you have any idea how many stray dogs there is here in the country?" he was snapped by the veterinarian. "Some of them get adopted. Others don't for obvious reasons."

"You choose to quit too soon. Listen, I want to help the dog as well," the man sounded suddenly odd as if he spoke with ancient wisdom inside him. "But ending his life like this would be a waste of it. Surely someone would like to adopt him. You need to give him a chance."

"Alright… we'll make a try," she stated. It was obvious. She made a thoughtless decision, and after given a second thought, she spoke more. "We have a shelter here. You did the right thing to bring the dog here in Jasper's RSPCA. But… I cannot guarantee that the dog will be adopted. The longer time he'll spend here, the more difficult it will become."

"I understand," he acknowledged.

 _I have no time spending with you,_ I grunted more, almost pulling my lips up into a snarl.

The veterinarian left the room, possibly going to see if there was a cage left to have me in wait for adoption. It was then I suddenly felt I had enough. Thanks to my dizziness, I lost my control and became aggressive as I barked, opening my jaws and bit on the man's hand. He screamed in response of the attack.

But as I bit through his hand, I sensed no meat or bone. There was nothing! I also got the metallic taste of iron that told me more than enough. As I let him go, he stepped backward, holding his injured hand. Our eyes met. On that moment, I saw straight through him. He was not a human. His body was transparent. He was broad-shouldered with a red shirt, covered by a long leather robe. His jeans pants were dark blue and his boots were dark brown. There were two unfamiliar symbols on both of his robe's sleeves at his axels.

"You are not human!" I barked.

I charged right at him, biting on his arm again. He fell backward, landing hard on his back so he groaned aloud. I shook my head in an attempt to tear more of his arm. As it happened, my ears caught the tiny sounds of electric sparks cracking on his arm. I was right. The human was an illusion. But I found no smell of demon. So, it was not the work of demons. I then ripped more of his arm as I released my jaws from him, only to glare right through his eyes that glowed light blue. He was scared. He looked like a middle-aged man with black hair, little beard on his jaw.

 _Who're you, imposter,_ I thought, growling.

Just then, my ears heard the fast sounds of running steps coming to the room outside. It distracted me, which it gave some time for the imposter to swing his other, uninjured arm and grasped my throat, pushing me away with brute force. I cried a small whine. However, his hand lost its grip on me. I got my chance to strike back. In this time, I attacked on his chin. My fangs chewed through his pixeled flesh, slashing a slender wound. Now I spotted some blood appearing on his chin. It was the same on his damaged arm. But there was no smell of blood coming from his wounds. I could also see how pretty illusive he was. Even if pixeled, it was so detailed that human eyes wouldn't see the illusion. I saw the flesh, bones and the damaged robe's leather.

As it happened, he punched on my chest with his unhurt fist. I barked out. My cost was more pain, a lot more than what I'd dealt enough. I rolled over the floor. It was soaked in blood that came from my wounds of the previous battle. I cast my eyes back on him whose eyes were narrowed in fire of defense.

"You still got some spirit to fight back," the illusion of the man growled. Despite wounded, he took some steps closer toward me in an attempt to enclose me on a corner.

 _I must get out of here,_ I thought. I moved my gaze on the door. It was closed but unlocked to my relief. Although, because of my pain, I can't afford wasting more energy to fight. I needed the last energy I had to flee. But what choice did I have really? Shall I slam through or use my brush techniques?

The solution was clear. I acted like a dog in distress. I ran to the door where I tried to break myself free, barking in distress. Although, the illusion was swift to catch me and hold me hard in his strong arms. A fight occurred between us as he tried to push me down the floor, holding me still. I fought back. Surely enough, my furious barks drew more attention when I heard fast steps running to the door. As the door opened, the veterinarian along another man – who appeared to be an animal rescuer – got shocked to see the blooded floor and the illusion holding me.

It was then I took my chance. I bit my jaws violently on the man's uninjured hand where my fangs penetrated through the skin, ripping more pixeled skins. It forced him to let me go as he moved his other injured hand to hold it.

The animal rescuer joined in, trying to block me from escaping but I was too fast to be caught. I slipped between the rescuer and the veterinarian who was so terrified that she couldn't do anything but gaping widely in horror. Now I had my chance to flee. Though, I didn't remember the way out. Just then, I spotted an exit ahead on right. It was an exit door for emergency.

I galloped straightforward to the door.

"Catch the dog!" the veterinarian shouted. The rescuer was coming right after me, panting. He wasn't alone though to speak. The illusion of the man was going to catch me as well. Although, he did not run well as he struggled to jog dealing with his pain.

 _Looks like I have to use another technique now,_ I realized thinking.

My tail reacted spontaneously as I drew two horizontal lines, which it was the technique of Kasugami, the sheep god of mist. The mist slowed down the time. The humans acted almost like stop-motion figures that acted slower than usually. However, it gave me more time. It felt like it lasted ages when I reached the emergency door where I stood on my hind legs, using my right paw to press the handle down while my jaws pushed the other handle above the first one. I then used all of my remaining strength to press the heavy door out.

Once outside, I saw my chance. I galloped as fast as I can when my eyes caught the view of a large, red and blue semi-truck. There I saw the same identical symbol on its grills. I realized that there was something odd with it. I stood for a short heartbeat, studying the symbol and memorized it inside my head.

I had no time standing still and let the humans catch me, so I continued my run. I ran across the parking lot where I jumped over the fence. I came back on the road again, only to realize that I was back in the town to my disappointment and horror. Now I must find a hiding spot away from humans. Perhaps a place where people didn't bother themselves to look. Either a backstreet or an alley would be a good place to hide.

"Now I need to hide from humans," I said for myself with a frown.

I took the direction to the center of the town, following the road. Earlier, I memorized the streets, alleys, buildings and the high school too. I knew I had wandered through some backstreets and alleys earlier. I was back wandering on the streets again. And sooner or later, I found a back alley where some garbage dump was trashed inside an old container. Next to it laid some boxes used for moving stuff. I found one that was open where I then crawled inside it and hid. It was then the exhaustion kicked me, demanding me to sleep deeply.

* * *

"How in the world did that happen?"

"Where did the mist come from?"

"How could all this happen?"

So many question were spoken in the air. Confusion was everywhere. No one knew what did just occur and how did it happen for real. No one had any idea. Neither did he have any idea over the event he'd faced. But he knew what he saw. He couldn't deny it. As soon as the dog fled, he quickly got up on his feet and rushed after the rescuer when they witnessed mist that appeared without warning. He'd experienced how he jogged slower than he thought. It affected the two other humans as well.

He then saw how the dog rushed to the emergency exit door where it opened it on its own and ran outside. By the time he witnessed it, the door was already shut as the mist faded away into nonexistence. Both he and the other humans were completely baffled. The man managed with all of his strength to reach the emergency door where he opened it and got outside. He saw no sight of the white dog.

Though, he found the traces of blood that tracked across the parking lot.

"Agh!" he groaned slightly, feeling the burning pain that hurt his arm, hands and chin. He glanced on his right arm. His arm was in ruin. It wasn't functioning as it was supposed to do. Instead for bleeding in purpose for displaying, it was sparking in electric pixels. He grimaced in agony and disappointment. "It seems my hologram still isn't functioning as it should have."

He wandered to the semi-truck when he spotted how the blood tracks stopped, standing in front of it.

"Of course… you stood here," he said before he walked to the truck where he jumped inside, sat on the driver's seat and vanished completely. The driver wheel lightened up as it spoke. The semi-truck ignited its engine that roared, rolled forward and drove on. "I will not forget you, dog."


End file.
